Accidente
by Lectoracompulsiva11
Summary: Un universo paralelo en el que Han y Leia no se conocen de nada, viven sus vidas separadas hasta que la tristeza se apodera de ellas. ¿Dos almas rotas se pueden curar la una a la otra?


Una fina capa de sudor frio recorría cada palmo de su cuerpo. Eran las siete y media de la tarde. La novia debería haber entrado por la puerta de la iglesia un cuarto de hora antes pero Han Solo seguía en el altar, esperando. Todos los allí presentes ya sabían de sobra que Mia no iba a aparecer, y se miraban alterados, comentando por los bajines diferentes rumores.

El mejor amigo de Han le sonrió desde el otro lado de aquella gran sala. El novio pudo leer como en sus labios formaba un "tranquilízate" y fue ahí, cuando supo que volvería solo a casa.

Ella no iba a venir.

Se había dado cuenta antes. Han no era tonto. Pero en ese momento, lo aceptó. Y dolió. Apretó sus manos y cerró sus ojos. Deseó no tener que abrirlos nunca más. Deseó no tener que seguir conviviendo con esa amarga y dura realidad.

Esa presión en el pecho que asalta cuando te rompen el corazón le había capturado. Se sintió débil. Otra vez se había equivocado. Otra vez le tocaba librar con un corazón roto. O con los pedazos que quedaban de él.

Aun así sabía perfectamente que había males mucho peores, sabía que lo iba a superar y que algún día conseguiría olvidar todo aquello. Ahora mismo era duro, e iba a ser duro durante una temporada, pero iba a pasar.

"No todas las personas están hechas para ser amadas" se dijo a si mismo.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta. Estaba harto de ver como el resto de personas le dedicaban miradas de compasión. Él no las necesitaba. Con o sin mujer él iba a seguir siendo Han Solo, no necesitaba más. O al menos eso le gustaba pensar.

Un fuerte y duro estruendo le sacó de sus pensamientos para dejarlo en un inminente estado de asombro.

La puerta de la Iglesia estaba abierta. Han, vacilante, no se atrevió a mover ni un músculo. La sala enmudeció.

Unas fuertes, claras e indudablemente femeninas pisadas retumbaron por toda la sala. Han aún de espaldas se percató de algo. Aunque decididas y firmes, nunca se acercarían al sonido de los pasos de la mujer que amaba.

-¿Es aquí donde estaba prevista la boda de Mia Trenor?

Entre todas las preguntas que se podían formular, esa sin lugar a dudas era la que el novio menos se esperaba. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción que girarse.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero si alguna vez pasó miedo, fue en ese instante. Una mezcla de terribles sentimientos se apoderaron de lo que quedaba de él. De esa parte que no le había entregado a Mia.

-Yo soy su padre, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se encuentra bien?- La voz de el que iba a ser el suegro de Han sonó dolida y fue eso lo que le hizo atreverse a mirar.

Se encontró con una joven policía. Con una mirada de compasión profunda que le dedicaba al padre de la novia. Mientras la mujer le comentaba al Señor Trenor que deseaba hablar con su familia a solas le dedicó una mirada a Han. Le examinó de arriba a abajo y entendió que él iba a ser su esposo.

-Acompáñeme usted también señor.

Aquel fue el instante en el que Han dejó de ser Han.

Esta vez el muchacho no sacó fuerzas de ningún lado y se limitó a seguir a aquella policía por el pasillo de la Iglesia, imaginándose como habría sido ver a Mia caminar por ahí, con su elegante vestido blanco. O al menos haberla visto

-Lamento informarles que hemos encontrado el cuerpo inerte de Mia Trenor

La frase siguió. Los familiares de Mia rompieron a llorar. Han paró de escuchar. Sus oídos fueron taponados por la amarga sensación de que su mundo se desmoronaba. Intentó prestar atención a aquella comisaria, quien le daba detalles de la muerte de Mia a sus familiares.

El tiempo se paró para Han. Cuando se fue a dar cuenta ya lo sabían todos lo que se encontraban en la Iglesia. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta los sollozos habían secundado a los pájaros que antes cantaban.

Han Solo siguió serio.

Han Solo no lloró, no gritó, no tuvo ninguna reacción.

Han Solo murió en aquel instante.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estaba en un bar. Bebiendo como un desesperado.

Comenzó a llorar.

Dejó por primera vez que las lágrimas bañaran sus mejillas. Era como si se acabara de explotar la burbuja en la que él mismo se había atrapado tras escuchar aquella frase…

Hemos encontrado el cuerpo inerte de Mia Trenor.

Lloró con más intensidad. Bajó la botella que se estaba bebiendo. Con fuerza. Probablemente demasiada. Al fin y al cabo con la suficiente como para romper el culo de aquel dichoso ron.

Con la cara roja, con las lágrimas cayendo a borbotones por su rostro, Han Solo gritó a pleno pulmón

-¡Han encontrado su maldito cuerpo inerte!

Y tras eso pidió otra botella.

Una vez en el coche, con las manos temblando escuchó el sonido de su móvil. Miró. Era la vigésima vez que le llamaba alguien para saber dónde estaba. Era la vigésima vez que colgaba antes de responder.

Cerró la puerta. Arrancó el coche. Condujo sin ver nada las dos primeras calles. Las lágrimas y el alcohol se habían puesto de acuerdo para nublar la vista de Han. El sonido que emitía el coche para indicarle al castaño que debía ponerse el cinturón marcó el ritmo en el que salían las lágrimas.

Empezó a llover. Muy rápido. Han se concentró en observar las gotas que salían disparadas del cielo.

De una manera u otra este incesable sonido le calmaba y le alteraba a la vez. Aun así era demasiado duro el cargar con la muerte de alguien. No era su culpa, pero Han se había responsabilizado de ello durante toda la tarde.

Intento restarse dolor gritando su nombre. Gritó y chilló el nombre de Mia mientras pasaban las calles. De vez en cuando también salía de sus labios un sincero "lo siento".

Han no podía pensar con claridad.

Su mente luchaba contra el alcohol pero el dolor había ganado.

Han vio a lo lejos un pequeño coche con una mujer dentro. Se fijó en aquella mujer. Se concentró mucho para poder verla. Se percató de que lloraba, incluso sollozaba.

La vio tan rota como lo estaba él.

¿Qué le pasa a la mujer triste?

Entonces chocó contra ella. El airback saltó. Los cristales colapsaron. Han sintió como sus piernas recibían los golpes.

-Mia, cielo, te amé

…

-¡No te das cuenta! ¡Tú le has matado! ¡Tú y tu manía de ser tan estúpida! Ellos te mienten porque no les parece ortodoxo reconocerte lo inútil que eres. ¡No sabes ni estar embarazada!-Leia se giró suavemente. Le miró a los ojos.

-¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo!- El grito de Leia no sorprendió a su marido, quien, con una sonrisa irónica ignoró la orden de Leia.

-Oh. Con que sabes hacer algo más que matar bebés...-respondió aquel hombre soltando una sonora carcajada que resonó en los oídos de Leia hasta hacer que unas lágrimas atentaron contra sus ojos- También sabes gritar y mirarme como si yo fuera el malo.

Leia tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas. Estaba conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta. Apretó los puños. Muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Hasta el punto en el sus propias uñas, clavada en las palmas de sus manos, le hicieron sangrar.

-¡Vete ahora mismo de esta casa!

-¿Oh qué, monada? ¿Me matarás a mí también?

-¡Yo no he matado a nadie!-Leia no pudo más y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente- ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas más daño! ¡Vete de una maldita vez!

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, Leia estaba en el suelo. Llorando. Llenando todo de la sangre de sus manos. Pareciendo lo más vulnerable que nunca había parecido.

-Lo siento princesa, te vas a ir tú de esta casa. -Leia no lograba entender como lo hacía su marido para no parecer alterado, ni siquiera en aquel momento, mientras ella lloraba y sangraba en el suelo del salón, después de saber que su hijo había fallecido.

Su marido la cogió del suelo y la levantó. Leia se desvanecía entre sus manos. Estaba demasiado mal como para darse cuenta de que su marido abría la puerta de la casa y le susurraba que saliera, que saliera ya, que no quería asesinas en su casa.

Leia gritó fuertemente antes de que se cerrara la puerta, gritó lo que pensaba.

Gritó lo que no debía gritar,

-¡Soy una asesina!

Se puso en pie. Buscó equilibrio y las suficientes fuerzas como para poder caminar. Consiguió que sus ojos enfocaran y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, en la calle, sin lugar a donde ir.

-Por lo menos a si no mato a nadie más…- susurró para si misma mientras dejaba que más lágrimas inundaran su rostro. Miró sus manos. Vio la herida que ella misma se había hecho, notó cómo ya no salía sangre de sus manos. Metió sus doloridas manos en su chaqueta y notó el sonido de las llaves del coche. No dudó ni un segundo y se dirigió a él

Abrió el coche, y se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

Fue ahí cuando se desmoronó.

Sus lágrimas recorrían cada centímetro de su rostro. Sus manos temblaban. Ya no sangraban tanto pero seguían dejando un rastro rojo. No podía hablar. Una presión atentaba contra su pecho. Su mente no podía hacer nada esta vez.

Ella estaba rota.

Se sentó bien. Con la espalda pegada al respaldo. Sin darse cuenta se había encogido cual niña pequeña. Se abrochó el cinturón e intentó limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara.

No sabía cómo hacerlo, como seguir. A penas podía pensar lo suficientemente como para darse cuenta de que su marido, aquel hombre que le había gritado tales barbaridades, aquel que le había echado la culpa del doloroso y reciente fallecimiento que ambos habían concebido., no llevaba la razón.

Leia había sufrido. Leia había luchado severamente para rescatar la vida de aquel bebé, pero Leia había perdido.

Se había sometido a dolorosos tratamientos. Le habían hecho crueles e innumerables operaciones, y cada vez que acababa una, cada vez que le informaban que no habían podido conseguir nada, ella levantaba la cabeza, reprimía las lágrimas y preguntaba por la siguiente.

Ella tenía que seguir, no podía abandonar a su hijo.

Su hermano aún no lo sabía. No se atrevía a decirle que no iba a tener un sobrino. Para ella, al hacerlo, estaría confirmándolo, y eso no lo había hecho,

Con un débil y doloroso gesto encendió el coche. Dudo un momento. Estaba lloviendo, ella no estaba en condiciones de conducir, pero aun así lo hizo. No es que quisiera morir. Es simplemente que le daba igual vivir o no.

De repente ya estaba en la carretera. Era todo muy automático. Se dio cuenta de que al conducir estaba consiguiendo dejar todos sus problemas de lado.

Sus problemas.

Como si las chica los hubiera llamado, todos los pensamientos volvieron. Acompañados de lágrimas, sollozo, gritos.

Las calles estaban despejadas, pocos coches pasaban a su lado. Había anochecido hace un par de horas. La dura y siniestra noche, acompañada del sonido incesante de las gotas al caer producían tristeza, y eso era lo último que necesitaba la chica.

Cerró los ojos. Durante una milésima de segundo. Y de repente todo el cristal estaba roto. El airback había saltado. Ella estaba en el suelo. Rota ahora también físicamente. Un dolor agonizante despertaba en cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero estaba viva. No lloró. No gritó. No se movió. Cerró los ojos y esperó que el mundo lo arreglase todo.

O no


End file.
